devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mouth of the Truth
'''The Mouth of Truth '''was the fifth chapter of the Devilman Lady manga by Go Nagai. Story After a poor night at a nearby arcade, a young delinquent gives up and decides to head home. Deciding to take a shortcut home through a back alley, the boy suddenly senses a grim presence above him, looking up he is horrified to see a massive spider-like thing hanging above him with its jaws wide open. The spider suddenly drops and tears off the boys head. Shortly after Jun Fudo is told of the incident by Lan Asuka, though she doesn't appreciate being given the grim news. In the morning as Jun goes to school she is observed by two students, the tall and thin Kyoji Okuda and the squat and wide-faced Takeo Uno. They ogle at her until a small and meek boy named Mita walks past, Uno stops him and the two beat him up before taking his money. Mita arrives at Jun's class a few moments later with now broken glasses, Mita says it was a accident on his part, however when Jun brings it up with her friend Mrs. Satomi at lunch, she guesses that the boy was being bullied. At the end of the day, Jun see's Mita again, this time being surrounded by Okuda and Uno. She sees Mita giving Okuda money, at that she decides to step in. Okuda thinks fast and spins a yarn about having lent Mita money for a computer, which Mita reluctantly goes along with. Walking home, Jun is picked up by Lan Asuka and the two investigate the arcade where the boy was killed the other night. While there, Jun spots Mita and shows him a picture of the dead boy asking if he had ever seen him around, to which Mita responds with a no. Exiting the arcade, Lan tells Jun that the dead boy apparently used to bully Mita frequently. Going to the scene of the murder, Lan gets a psychic image of the spider-like culprit and shudders in fear, but also senses that the creature was fuelled by rage. At a bar, Lan tells Jun what she saw in detail. At the same time Okuda and Uno walk past and spy Jun, walking out Okuda decides upon raping Jun, shocking Uno. He angers and ditches Okuda in the street, shocked he would even consider going that far, Okuda stares at Uno and decries him as his friend. Uno walks home angrily, however as he reaches his door, he spies something above him. Suddenly the spider creature drops down and tears off Uno's head. The body is quickly discovered by the police and the media. In the morning as Jun talks to Okuda's teacher Mr. Katayama about the suspected bullying, a small army of police and newsmen arrive, investigating the details around Uno's death. As Jun leaves she see's Mita talking to a nice looking girl his age, and she blushes, feeling proud for the shy boy for starting to talk to girls. Sadly, Okuda also spies Mita talking to the girl and approaches him later on, and threatens him to bring the girl to the biology room while it was empty. Reluctantly he does so, and the girl is set upon by Okuda and three of his friends who begin to tear the clothes from her body. Lan contacts Jun and tells her of Uno's murder and that the Devil Beast culprit was a student at their school, instinctively Jun suspects Okuda of being the monster. The two meet in the school and begin hunting for Mita and Okuda. Meanwhile, as Okuda's friends molest the sobbing naked girl, Okuda himself taunts Mita, offering him a chance to rape the girl after he and his friends were finished with her. Mita snaps and begins reciting a strange verse as he starts to take of his clothes. He begins ranting about the Mouth of Truth, taking Okuda back, before suddenly sprouting out multiple arms from his body and going through a bizarre bodily change. He begins killing the boys as Jun and Lan run in, Jun is shocked to see Okuda running towards them in fear, even more so when he mention's Mita. Just before reaching them the arachnid maw of death hops down and tears off Okuda's head. Katayama and the policemen hear the screams and rush to investigate. Mita attempts to snap down on Jun but Lan pushes her out of the way. Jun calls out Mita's name and the spider hesitates, stopping motionless on the ceiling having some vague recollection of the name. Unfortunately, Katayama and the policemen rush onto the scene, surprising the spider who rushes down and kills Mr. Katayama and a policeman before bursting out of a window and climbing onto a roof and vanishing. The police make chase, leaving Jun and Lan. Jun begins to agitate and transform, wanting to hunt down Mita if only to help him. Sensing Jun's imminent transformation, Lan kisses her forcefully but passionately, calming her down. A day later the news-story breaks, with no mention of the spider-beast and Mita counted among the victims. The girl he saved from being raped came to his defence saying she knew he took her there under threat and that she was sure she summoned the spider there to save her at the cost of his own life, which wasn't far off from the truth. Lan then explains to Jun about the Mouth of Truth, an ancient relic in Italy. Somewhere in the back allies of Japan, the spider makes a nest in a bin and snatches up waste food, waiting for the next proper meal. Characters * Jun Fudo * Lan Asuka * Mita * Kyoji Okuda * Takeo Uno * Mr. Katayama * Pretty Boy Delinquent * Mita's Friend * Mrs. Satomi * Hikaru Fudo Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:Devilman Lady Chapters Category:Chapters